


Lucifer in Saree

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam is invited by Gabriel and Kali to a costume party for the New Year's Eve. There, he meets Gabriel's brother, Lucifer. His costume makes a big impression on Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by an amazing drawing made by @rdsheppard on tumblr. You can find it at http://rdshepard.tumblr.com/post/153118903924/oml-this-looks-really-bad-but-here-you-go-lucifer
> 
> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

Sam wasn’t particularly fond of costume parties but knowing Gabriel, this one would be one to remember. Sam dressed up as a hunter, plaid shirt, camouflage pants, a fake rifle on the shoulder and he borrowed one of Bobby’s old cap. He thought it was good enough for a New Year party.

Gabriel opened his door dressed as a man coming straight from a porn movie with a red sleeveless jacket and a fake moustache. At this moment, Sam knew he would have fun. The house was very crowded but Kali made it to the door to greet Sam too. She was more gorgeous than ever. Damn, if Sam had been straight, he surely would have trouble to look Gabriel in the eyes after looking at his wife dressed like that. She had a pit fork in hand and wore a long black satin nightie, horns and a tail. Of all the women here that night, she was surely the hottest. Sam huffed when she took his coat to take it in a spare bedroom upstair.

“Woh Gabriel, you’re lucky.”  
“Yep, I know Samshine.”  
“She surely has the best costume of all the people here.”  
“Oh wait to see my brother.” Gabriel laughed. “When Kali decided to go to the party as the Devil, he took it personally as his name is Lucifer.”  
“You have a brother named Lucifer?”  
“Long story.” Gabriel shrugged. “Anyway, he decided to retaliate by going as Kali the Destroyer. My wife and he are going along a little bit too much. And that’s the story of how my wife gets herself a tail and my brother a skirt.”  
“I lend him my own saree. I have to say that I’m pretty impressed he fits in my top.” Kali said when she came back with them.  
“She plaid doll with him all afternoon. Look it’s him here in red.” Gabriel said pointing to someone with his finger.

All air suddenly left Sam’s lungs when his eyes caught the view of a tall blond man in a red and gold saree. Flowers bloomed in henna all over his skin and a multitude of gold jewels shined with everyone of his movements. It was surely very unusual for Sam to think a man could be pretty in feminine clothes, but this one was beautiful. Weirdly, apart from the clothes, there was nothing feminine about him. His body was strong and broad, his jaw sharp, his lips too thin, his voice too low. But Sam never felt so turned on by a person wearing a skirt before.

He spent a big amount of time in the evening trying to avoid him. Not that he wanted to be rude, but he feared to make a fool of himself. Each time Lucifer was near him, his dick seemed to be too interested in the vision. And Sam had to focus really hard to suppress an involuntary boner. That didn’t happen since he was fourteen, damnit. Sam didn’t know what it was. The rattling of the golden bracelets maybe, or the red veil on his head. But something in the man’s costume aroused him and Sam caught himself daydreaming Arabian Nights style. Lucifer looked like a princess in distress and Sam was dying with the urge to rescue him.

The final countdown of the year had started and the couples were ready to share a kiss on the lips. As a single man, it was what Sam liked the least in New Year parties.

3… The whole house held back its breath.

2… No doubt Gabriel and Kali would announce a pregnancy for the new year to come. Hell, if they wanted to go on like that, all the guests would be able to tell they were present when the kid was conceived.

1… Lucifer cracked the crowd and rushed toward Sam.

0… Lucifer bended Sam backward and kissed him on the lips.

Cheers and happy screams exploded all around Sam. Lucifer took him back in a stand up position on his feet and went on to kiss another target, his brother as it happened. Sam needed a moment to process. He would be damned, but he intended to start this New Year with a big mistake and screw the consequences.

Sam found Lucifer again in the crowd, took him by the arm and dragged him upstair. Everybody were so busy celebrating, they didn’t see them disappear in the coat room. Lucifer ended pinned against a wall. Sam fell on his knees in front of him and lifted the skirt of the saree. The fabric fell back on him, shielding him from the view under it, as he lowered Lucifer’s underwears and swallowed his length. Lucifer bowed to the sensation, all his muscles tensed.

It was usually the otherway around. Most of the time, it was Lucifer who made foolish moves on hot strangers. But this time, it was the hot stranger who sucked him senseless and then fucked him stupid on the pile of the guests coats. With that beginning, the New Year promised to be a good one.

Gabriel and Kali’s daughter was born in September and Lucifer changed his name for Winchester in December. With a knowing look, Kali offered them her saree as a wedding gift.


End file.
